unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploits
You horrible cheater, you. Note that not many of these are tested for version 3.12b. Milk 24/7 Tired of starvation, dead fish, spoiled meat and dying in traps?. I have one word for you: Milk. One tub(grab one from a settlement) holds 8 lbs of milk, often enough food and drink for days and refillable every day. With just two tubs and two animals you will never have to worry about anything else than walking over and milking an animal for food and drink. A sheep or cow can be bought with the meat of, for example, your dead father(giving a perfect source of food from day one, assuming settlements nearby). Spoiled Meat and Fish They can be stored indefinitely with no worry. You can use them to General Sacrifice with no problem. They can be eaten with only nausea and vomitting. Though vomitting make you hungrier, your nutrition level wont go down, therefore they are food of last resort. Eat, vomit, eat, until your nutrition get to high level, then travel/do until it fall down to scarce or red level, repeat. Spoiled smoked foods make for a nice travelling goods. You can use them to appease the spirit, and eat them if there's nothing else, PLUS they are weight very little. Meat Flipping Ever lose a bunch of food trying to hire a companion? Get revenge by following this list: #Gather a large amount of meat, 20 or 40(don't worry, you will get it back shortly) #Hire NPC(if morbidly inclined, ask his name for later meat labelling). #Lead the NPC away, preferably to a punt with a bunch of javelins, and kill him. #Recive initial meat plus the meat of the NPC. #Invest the meat in tools, animals and/or go to 2 If you have enough trade goods, you can do this trick with cattle. Buy animals from one peasant or adventurers in the village. Then hire them away to do your stuff. PROFIT! Indefinite storage It seem the game doesnt spoil the food carry by NPC. You can trade them to one specific NPC (preferably Shaman) in a village then later trade back with javelin, torch, etc... as foods are of very low value. One bonus feature is that when you hire that character away and he check his food, they are counted. Shaman are easy to find, but peasants has their use. Land Reclaiming In winter, any water that isn't a river or rapids tile will freeze over. If you dig or build anything on these tiles, when they thaw, they will not be water tiles anymore - they'll have turned into ground tiles. No longer works, as the game checks the tile. It is possible that in a future version we can build fence over water tile, but land reclaiming no longer works. Battleship This takes advantage of the fact that NPCs don't have ranged weapons (yet). Now that they have (315p1), it's very chancy business unless you take out the bow-carrier AND take those bow/arrows away. First, you get a raft or punt, then drop arrows and javelins on it, in the order of 100+. Then, row next to the shore of a Njerpez village (but not actually adjacent to a land tile), and start shooting. You will be able to kill them, but they can't hit you back. Furthermore, ALL the Njerpez in the village will come over to the shore to try to kill you, but won't actually get close. For extra cheapness, let loose a couple of dogs. This exploit is much less advisable in the new version, 3.12b as some NPCs have ranged weapons. However, it's still fun :) It add a judicious level of tactic to combat: you can choose to fight in the woods, lure them out one by one, or you can fight on water, move the raft until only a few in your sight Viking This takes advantage of the fact that rafts and punts can move unlimited cargo on water. Just move the things to the shore, lay down the vessel, wield the fearsome paddle, point toward far faraway coast and away we go. Think! 20 trunks from that little island to your settlement? No problemo! And now we have an isolated base, safe from thieves and animals. Think! The main limitation of village/Njerpez raids is there being too much loot to carry. Now, with this trick, you can carry as much as you want, wherever you want. Night combat As of 315p1, the Njerpez now sport some very serious bowmen. You dont want to let them loose their horribly accurate arrows at your precious hide, no matter how many armours on your body. Day fighting now become more dangerous than ever. Which is why you will choose to assault the camp at night, preferably in winter, with its low visibility. Summer night is just too bright for comfort. Armed with a good bow and around 40 arrows, minimum 20. Move into their camp when it's very dark. Slowly check out the entire perimeter before moving in. If you see any in range, shoot-then-run. Your aim at this stage is to wound as many as you can. Priority target is bow-carriers, sword-carriers, then the rest. After you shoot your quiver dry, ie out of arrows, get out your trusty sword and axe and/or spear. Best weapon, but not knife. Masterwork quality is good, because it will aid you. Slowly sweep the camp, kill when you can but hit-and-run to prevent being surrounded. You dont want being surrounded. Recover arrows when you can and repeat the shoot-and-run tactic. Generally, you try to shoot as many to dead as you can. Getting up close and personal is too chancy, as some Njerpez can be master of their weapons, or hellishly dodgeable. Lightweight Bandage Physician skill check the presence of bandage only, not the weight or the quality. Therefore it's of convenience and utility to do this trick: Make several bandages like normal. Like 9, ie 9 pound of bandage. Make ONE cord from that bandage, then you will have one cord and ONE half-use bandage. Repeat that will the rest of the normal 1-pound bandage. At the end of it you will have a normal number of half-use bandages, ie half the weight at the start. in this case 4.5 pound of bandage but of 9 use. Clean your wounds Sometimes you wont have bandages to treat your wounds. Even then, you can and should clean any wounds. If you have spare herbs (seeds, leaves): excellent! Micro-house Not an exploit per se... This is the smallest house you can build in URW. W## WF# WF# ### W=Wall F=Floor/Fireplace #=Fence This micro-house, not counting the fences, will take 8 slender tree trunks + 17 trees to build, as well as 35 stones for the fireplace. In contrast, even a 2x1 cabin will need 48 trees and 8 slender tree trunks. It's possible to replace one wall to door. This is requires only 13 trees. Note: this is to serve the minimal definition of a house/settlement. It's not fitting for smokehouse. You will want a complete house, with door(s), for that. No shortcut. Macro-house (15 logs for unlimited amount of floor / ceiling tiles) You can create lots of floor/ceiling but you don't need more than 15 logs for this. To build such house, look at step-by-step f/c building progress: Make 3 e.g. northern walls (you need 15 logs for). With 3 wall tiles you can start contructing floor/ceiling: 1. W W W W = wall 1. F F = floor/ceiling For building more floors/ceilings these 3 initial walls and 1 floor/ceiling are enough: 2. W W W 3. W W W 4. W W W 5. W W W 6. x W W W x 2. x F x 3. F F F 4. F F F 5. x F F F x 6. F F F F F etc.... 3. x 4. x F x 5. F F F 6. x F F F x 5. x 6. x F x W = wall F = floor/ceiling buit in previous step(s) x = where you can build next f/c If you have enough floor/ceiling tiles, you can freely deconstruct those 3 walls, you won't lose your floor/ceiling. However if you want to cook smoked food, you have to establish "heated room" and for this you need at least two northern (or southern) walls above (or below) a fireplace. Heated room now must have all doors, floors, walls, no shortcuts. If you want to be really cheap you can even replace the middle wall with a door. Infinite Skill Gain After completing one game course you can pick the same one, over and over again. With preparation and training, the Living in the Wild course can be finished in half a week, allowing you to boost 5 skills over and over again. Of course if you choose starting time is winter, you wont finish the Agriculture portion until it's springtime. Oath of Iron Javelins Javelins aren't technically made of iron, but Oath of Iron still works on them. This, in essence, makes them homing missiles. Javelins are unfortunately rather heavy, (each weighting 3 lbs, the same as 39 arrows or a longbow) and since most game requires multiple hits, this means you will need to carry around a lot of weight and be prepared to lose your weapons should your target survive and run off with the Javelins lodged in it. Everyone Loves Fox Traps Bowls don't take that long to make, and provided you're on the Living in the Wild course you'll get a free handaxe. As it turns out, one bowl, any quality, can purchase ridiculous (more than 6) rye breads at once. Of course, this is is a far cry from 3.11c, where you could do the same with 1 javelin... but it's still good to know if you're starving to death. As of 3.14, bowls and javelins are no longer as highly valued (but with a good enough carpentry skill and a proper axe, you can still turn a profit as a craftsman). They are, however, still good bargaining chips when you are just short of reaching a deal/don't want to overpay. Torches have become the "new" ready-made bargaining chips, due to their low production cost, quick build speed, and suprisingly good NPC trade value. Due note, however, that some traders will refuse to take torches and wooden bowls, but every trader (short of foreign traders) will take javelins still. As of 315p1, torch no longer work like that. It become the minimum value tradegood. For normal value, try making fox trap. Anything you can not trade, you can use to make a fox trapfence. For medium value tradegood, make fur footwear, as the best of the whole clothes selection. If you have cords to spare, make shortbow to sell. Instead of 2.8 pound of hide for one fur footwear, you can make 5 shortbow, much more valueable. BUT it depend on the fact that your skill is enough to not ruin the bows. Item Duplication This is a major cheat which will trivialize game challenges. Use at your own judgment. To duplicate an object, start by holding it in your inventory and saving your game. Browse to your save folder and copy the three files with your character's name (NAME.OBJ, NAME.CRS, and NAME.URS) to a separate backup folder. Load your game, drop any objects you want to duplicate, and save again. Copy your three character files from your backup folder into your main folder and load your save. You should see the objects you dropped at your feet, with their original incarnations back in your inventory. There are more ways to duplicate items. Playing With UrW Files page contains info about this. You can also duplicate stacks of items. To do so, repeat the above strategy until you have about 10 of the item you are duping. While duplicating the item, never drop the original item you're holding, and always save and backup your game after every duplication. If you do it right, you should have 10 items stacked onto your held item slot. Save the game, backup the three files mentioned above, load the game, and drop all 10 items. Replace the files in your game directory with the ones you just backed up, and load the game. If everything went as planned, 10 items should be on the ground, and you should still have 10 stacked in your item slot. Hex Editing Your Stats To do this you will need a hex editor and a means to convert from decimal to hexidecimal. I use xvi32 and the standard windows calculator. Open the file NAME.URS with your editor. Stat locations are below (you can press CTRL+G in xvi32 to jump to a particular address, don't edit at random unless you are prepared for weird effects in game). Skills - These go from 1% to 100% and are self-explanatory. 100 is 64 in hex, if you want to use another value, consult your calculator. You can set these higher than 100%, but any skill gain will reset them back to 100%. 2AA - Dodge 2AB - Agriculture 2AC - Shield 2AD - Dagger 2AE - Sword 2AF - Club 2B0 - Axe 2B1 - Flail 2B2 - Spear 2B3 - Bow 2B4 - Crossbow 2B5 - Unarmed 2B6 - Physician 2B7 - Climbing 2B8 - Stealth 2B9 - Cookery 2BA - Ritual 2BB - Skiing 2BC - Survival 2BD - Swimming 2BE - Timbercraft 2BF - Fishing 2C0 - Weatherlore 2C1 - Carpentry 2C2 - Herblore 2C3 - Hideworking 2C4 - Tracking 2C5 - Trapping 2c6 - Building Attributes - These range from 1 to 20 (which is 14 in hex). You can set them higher for fun times (carry thousands of pounds, run circles around njerpez, etc) but the game behaves oddly. AC2 - Strength AC3 - Agility AC6 - Dexterity AC7 - Speed AC9 - Endurance ACA - Smell/Taste ACD - Eyesight ACE - Touch ACF - Will AD2 - Intelligence AD3 - Hearing Misc. Values for your amusement 574 - Skin Temperature (Decimal values are from 1 = Freezing to 10 = Sweating A Lot) A88 - Heading (Decimal value starts as 1 = North East) A9C - Time of day AB0 - Weight (lbs) AB4 - Height (in) ABC - Phobia AC0 - Starvation AD0 - Month AD1 - Year AA4 - the total "Injury" stat, which directly affects your Mobility A5E - the amount of damage on the first wound (the bar) Values For Phobia are 01 - Acrophobia 02 – Agoraphobia 03 - Ailurophobia 04 - Cynophobia 05 – Demophobia 06 – Equiphobia 07 Haemophobia 08 - Hydrophobia 09 - Martiophobia Thanks to dialate for starting the chart, Kuchcik for finding the Injury and Damage codes, and Varka for update/finding new codes Shoplifting We all know that animals can be used as beasts of burden. What we don't know is that they are master shoplifters. If an animal is standing on a pile of goods, and you take something that is packed on it, all the items on the pile will fly up onto the animal. The interesting thing is, it works in shops too. An example: let's say you put a shovel on your bull. Your bull happens to be standing on a pile of 6 rye breads. Inside the shop, grab your shovel, and watch in amazement as the bread flies up onto the bull. This still works on 3.14, however Sami has indicated this exploit has been removed for the next version. Clothes You could not wear a Woollen-Shirt with a Linen-Shirt, but you can wear a Linen-Shirt with a Woollen-Shirt. If it gets cold consider this. You can make 1 cord from one bandage, with a half-used bandage left. Useful in starting scenarios with hard conditions. A cloak weigh more than 10lbs yet very cheap to buy. If you have half-used clothes, instead of make cord/bandages from them ,consider trading them for cloaks in village. You will get many more cord/bandages out of it. Fur footwears are the most expensive/hide ratio things. If you want to make clothes to trade with foreigners/villagers, make footwears only. Category:Guide